Zelda: Nothing else matters
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Link has a chance to start new in Ordon village, will he find peace or perhaps just another never ending war. Would he be destroyed by a new love or will it destroy Hyrule.


-1Link didn't worry about waking later on in the evenings, he shouldn't have to worry about anything any more. He had done all they asked, yet had never fully received the credit for saving Hyrule.

Knowing that each day when he woke, the sun would be shinning and everything would simply be beautiful. And without the worries in the world, should he not settle down himself. Live like a child like he did years ago.

When Link had placed the master sword back in it's place, time turned back to when it all began. A time to start over, yeah right.

All the things Link had seen and done, they thought that he could simply return to his normal every day activities. He hated it how Saria wasn't there any more, she was now a sage of the forest.

He was alone, Navi had gone, he was once again fairy less. He knew he didn't belong, accepted that fact, tried to use it. Never would that work, he would have to move on.

It was hard for the hero of time. He was tired after all he was only seven. Yet he missed out on half of it, asleep on the cold stone floor of the temple of time.

"Link…I want you to leave the forest. For your own good" Said the little root, all that remained of the Great Duke Tree. "Start fresh, there is one place…in a different time and place, it's called Ordon village. I can send you there, even grow up there, with Epona. You'll be happy" Link glanced drearily at the little root, before asking.

"Can you promise that?" He had learnt many things since he had grown, one of them, being able to speak without much or any trouble. The root seemed to consider this, knowing there was little chance for this boy to find happiness once again.

"Yes, I can promise you this. Do you wish to go?" Link nodded without a hesitation, he needed to be free of this place. "Would you like to say goodbye to anyone before you leave?"

"I have no one to miss me if I leave"

"What about that girl…Malon?" Link simply shook his head.

"It would be too hard to say goodbye to her"

"As you wish, farewell Link" With a sigh the root continued. "Farewell, hero of time" The root said sadly, Link stared blankly back at the root. No emotions could've been detected on the young boy's face as the light swallowed his whole being and transported him to a far away land.

However the light sucked Link's energy away, he was too weak to stay awake during the teleportation.

A young girl with blond, almost white hair was skipping playfully along the forest path, she noticed a foot sticking out of one of the bushes.

"Bad bush…trying to run away" The girl giggled, she skipped over to it and moved the leaves aside and yelled out to her father.

"Ilia, what's wrong?" Her father cried out to her, running towards his only daughter. He had already been searching for her as it was changing into dust. The big man froze as he saw a young boy clothed completely in green.

"Let's get him back home" The man said in a cautious voice, he picked up the boy with ease. They began walking back to their home when Ilia heard a neighing sound.

Ilia spun around and tugged on her father's shirt.

"Dad, a horsy" The man turned around and spotted the small pony. The man grabbed the horse by the reigns and said quietly to his daughter.

"We'll get Fado to look after her" The only reason why the small pony was walked along with the strangers in the first place was to protect Link.

They walked slowly back to their home, Ilia's father placed the child on his bed, underneath the blankets.

Ilia was told to look after the boy while her father went to Fado's farm to give the horse to Fado to watch over.

While Ilia was alone with Link she smiled and asked him, though knowing she wasn't going to get an answer.

"What's your name?" She rested her head on the table, as she had been sitting on a wooden chair closets to her father's bed. Before her father arrived back both her and Link were asleep, their breathing seemed almost rhythmically.

---------------

**Note: **Either the next chapter or the one after that will be where Link has grown into the teenager that you see in Twilight princess. Not sure whether to have the pairing as Ilia and Link or Link and Midna. Anyway. This is my first Zelda story, would love to know what you think of it so far.


End file.
